rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Janus
Janus (dʒə·nʊs) is an adventurous Moon Clan magician of mixed human and elf descent role-played by Ben. Though originally a member of the Moon Clan, the clan’s xenophobia inspired an unquenchable curiosity during his formative years towards the world and its people, which led to a series of events ending with his banishment from the isle. The young magician took to Tavelrey seeking tutelage from the druids; he became known as Kai and claimed the alias Lost-Dream, symbolizing his newfound sense of displacement. Years of study with the druids resulted in more than learning a new language, set of spells, and druidic practices, it enriched Kai’s outlook on life. Though enamored with the natural lifestyle of the druids, he opted to enroll as a student at The Wizard's Tower to further his pursuits. However, Kai became a recipient of violent abuse from Bloodback, a goblin magic instructor, resulting in a severe addiction to pain relieving potions. Various recommendations for his advancement quickly evaporated like water under the Kharidian sun as the drug further addled his mind causing his eventual placement in a private infirmary. Shortly after recovering, Kai received a short-lived apprenticeship under Drask Rayleigh, the red order’s beast master and auther of A Compendium of Creatures. However, Kai never delivered his thesis because the trauma of telepathically feeling a red dragon suffer decapitation from a coup-de-grace and nearly dying without thanks after saving a life with lunar healing magic drove the magician away from the tower to pursue other interests before he could deliver his apprentice thesis. The magician has since readopted his birth name of Janus. His exact whereabouts are unknown, but rumors of a floating magician performing good deeds are circulating throughout Misthalin. Physical Appearance Facial As a result of both his Moon Clan and Elf descent, Janus's lifespan is many times that of an ordinary human being. That being the case, he appears younger than he is, appearing to be in a young adult within the range of eighteen to twenty-one. Janus has bright teal eyes, which, depending on the lighting and his mood, vary in shade between the blue and green; perhaps the truest indicator of his age, his eyes lack the appropriate youthful sparkle despite his visible contentedness. Adorning his head is, long, shaggily cut sand-blond hair . A peaceful, lazy grin is almost always found plastered onto his face, as he happily ponders one thing or another. Bodily and Physique Janus easily stands at a height of six feet given his posture. His build is aptly described as narrow and thin, having developed a lean and muscular physique during his strenuous life. Additionally, his naturally fair skin has been tanned by the sun. As a result of his impulsiveness, any given day numerous bruises are visible across Janus’s body. The majority of these welts are from spells gone wrong. Personality * Calm, impulsive, prefers nature to industry... Skills and Attributes * Hunting/Survival/Cooking/Herblore * Magic * Divination Tongues * Fremennik * Common Biography Lunar Isle Tavelrey The Wizard's Tower Janus arrived at the tower through some mishap with his modem of travel, the Animi Mundi; he attempted to travel through Gielinor in the same manner as which connects the various Spirit Trees. Shot out like a projectile, he made contact with an object and lost consciousness The noise attracted many of the Tower’s curious minds. After his wounds were treated, he woke only to be introduced to many of the students and apprentices of the tower, making his debut at The Wizard's Tower with the alias Kai Lost-Dream. First Lessons After making proper introductions, Kai quickly joined a group heading to the Spirit Plane. Adopting the visage of a Spirit Larupia, he, instead of playing with the temporary form, expressed his respect for the animal and his unwillingness to partake in a tournament to test their hosts' prowess. He used the time to harvest raw spirit shards for Rick Miner, an apprentice of the Grey Order. Upon returning, he unpacked in his lonely, solitary quarters. In his first official lesson, Kai displayed his ability to work with magical creatures; Red Order Teacher Drask Rayleigh tasked him to incapacitate, but not harm, an impling. He was the only student able to do so before any of his possessions were stolen by their sticky fingers. Notably, he attempted to communicate with an impling via telepathy, the result was a saddening string of insults. He captured a second, earning excellent marks for the Magical Anomalies lesson. Unfortunately, in he same day, he also displayed his ineptitude for combative magic. After the lesson, apprentices paired up with the newer students. Kai paired with Annabelle Renderra. Despite displaying a unique raw power and affinity for Earth and Nature magic, Kai proved to have no talent for planning consecutive strikes- additionally, he hesitated over using living matter in a combative scenario, where it may be damaged. That night, Kai sent a letter to the Green Order's Professor of Divination,' Nicholas Elendion', requesting to be placed out of intro-level Divination. The next day he was allowed a brief meeting. Required to show his ability, the young man informed the Professor of his ability in knowledge. Ultimately, his request was approved, advancing to the Apprentice level courses. He was told to create a concept incorporating Divination into other practices. A Lesson in Healing Again, Kai proved exceptionally talented in a healing lesson taught by Blue Order Amara Elysian. Well informed, he both answered conceptually questions and proved able at enchanting his gloves for medical use. However, during the lab practical, he earned his moment of recognition. Professor Elysian exploded the Tower's organ, apparently causing it to fall and break her leg. This of course was a ruse, she used illusion magic to create an injury At first, she directed students to perform tasks on her. Most, if not all students, were skeptical of her well-being- Kai wasn't willing to take the risk. At a great shock to Amara, Kai tried to set her fake injury and further conducted other students into providing medical care. As a result, all students passed the lesson without further comment. However, he and Cullem West earned extra brownie points. Everyone has a Bad Day Arriving late, Kai attended what turned out to be his only Divination lesson. As instructed, he had prepared a project for inspection. However, Elendion tasked Kai with something else; a new student, Ivy Millen, had to be informed of what the lesson entailed. After doing so, he realized, to his dismay, that he had missed all the other interesting presentations. Kai quickly announced his willingness to show his progress, so he wouldn't have to wait through Ariel Angeletté's presentation. Going above and beyond Elendion's expectations, Kai created more than just a concept, he already worked on a semi-functional product: an Elemental Golem powered via Divine Energy. He presented this idea with the easiest, physical, substance, Earth. Creating a humanoid form with Earth magic, he imbued it with the energy and successfully created the doll, giving it a few instructions, yet it failed to impress. The golem, not yet perfected, collapsed into dust after a short time. Unable to work on his project, he wandered off. While napping in a tree, Kai missed the beginning of another lesson, which inevitably caused an unfortunate result. The lesson was taught by none other than Bloodback, a Goblin Shaman and Red Order wizard; the goblin took his behavior as rude and devised a suitable punishment. Speaking through his assistant Creech (one of a long, very replaceable line), another goblin, he asked of each student's combat prowess. Disappointing the Goblin with both his prowess and attention, it decided to demonstrate the lesson's ward on Kai. Surrounding Kai with a circle of students, Bloodback placed a specific ward on him- similar to the Lunar Disruption Shield. Unknown to Kai, and the rest of the class, the ward only prevents physical harm, not the pain which would have been caused by the damage. Rick's choice of magic was the worst for the situation, an enduring stream of dragon-like fire. The spell hit its mark. Kai seized up in pain, collapsing to the ground paralyzed, and without even a cry of pain, Rick knew nothing of his struggle, as the fire shot upwards off of the ward in a brilliant display of magic. Even after learning of the mishap, no-one offered strong protest as Bloodback stated that if they complained, they failed. And to Kai's misery, Bloodback failed him. Unfortunately, this bad day was not over. On the noticeboard was another discouraging piece of bad news, Professor Elendion dropped his courses, taking an extended leave from the Tower. All students received passing marks, no further comments were made. By the end of the day, Kai felt immense pain and went to the Herblore Laboratory. With his Druidic knowledge, he quickly brewed up a Cadantine based-painkiller, alleviating almost all of his pain. Here he met Felix Nocte, an Apprentice in the Green Order, and others, including a potion addict. The two of them, Felix and Kai, along with a few others, decided to go on an adventure in the Kharidian desert. Ultimately, they end up at the site of Ullek, the ruins and the swamp. They explore briefly, opting to return to the tower. Felix notices that Kai didn't use runes to teleport and vise versa. When they return, Felix offers for him to become his room-mate. The two become friends because of their non-standard use of magic. The aftermath of Bloodback's trick proved too much for his immune system, he becomes sick from extended use of the pain-killer, for a few weeks, he became a recluse in his dorm, focusing on books. Later, he attended another of the goblin's classes. Big mistake, his robe was incinerated, and he failed another lesson. Elemental Basics Upon his return to schooling, Kai took his room-mate's advice to attend Green Matriach, Morgan Elysian's, elemental lesson. She asked each student to cast a water based spell at her, most used a low level water strike, which she easily deflected; Kai, on the other hand, was stubborn, casting a humidify spy, thoroughly drenching the Matriarch and Felix. After the majority of the class proved apt enough to cast basic spells, instruction in dehumidification began. Kai dried both grass and tree with ease, as instructed. * Bloodbacks display * Chat with Morgan * Bloodback interupts * Conclusion of discussion * Arcane Capacitor Necklace * Talk with Felix Survival time with Astrid! One lesson in particular, Kai had high hopes for was a survival lesson of sorts organized by Astrid Grace, Red Order Witch. He knew he would do well. He showed up over-prepared, as the students slowly walked through an inspection line, no tools were allowed, in order to qualify, he teleported all non-magic related items back into his dorm. Passing the inspection, Kai stepped through Astrid's portal, which shot him out into the location, Eagle's Peak. Unfortunately, her teleport also tangled him up in a tree, it took him a few minutes to worm himself out. Annoyed, he watched Bloodback tackle Cullem West from his perch in the tree. They were given these requirements for passing: building or finding a shelter; gathering food, kindling, and water; and surviving until the morning. As rain-clouds loomed, Kai took it upon himself to deal with the most pressing concern, building a shelter. He built a stone, triangular prism-like structure with a taxing amount of Earth Magic. The whole structure was raised half a foot off the ground, so that it would get wet in the interior. Finally, he added a chimney and drain so that his group did not have to cook out in the pouring rain. With that task done, he went to gather fire-wood. Bloodback returned combating an angry Airut, which damaged their shelter. This ceased after Astrid scolded the Goblin. However, he later swapped their camp-fire with a shrunken Airut, which decided to attack Cullem West before mysteriously vanishing to another camp. Electing himself night-watch, he sat on the roof of the structure with a dehumidify spell to keep himself dry. He watched various passers-by before deciding to go explore, leaving his sleeping camp defenseless. As he wandered, he found himself upon Merrik Le'Gaunt, Ariel, and Ivy; the group recently slayed a bear, which remained still and partially buried. Kai suggested that they eat it, but due to yet another of Bloodback's tricks, the bear magically decomposed leaving a putrid smell in the air, forcing them to bury it. Come dawn, Kai saw no reason to stay, so he teleported back to the Tower. Welcome to the Red Order Early one morning, Lost-Dream received a summons from Drask Rayleigh in order to attend a make up lesson. During his absences, he missed quite a few classes, so the Red Mage offered Kai two choices: to study Fiends or Draconic Creatures. Kai figured that the greater variety of Draconic species warranted more attention. Other students in the class were tasked with collecting Blue Dragon scales, so was Kai. Rayleigh summoned a doorway to a Dragon cavern, telling Kai to be careful of the Juveniles' mood, as their mother had recently been murdered by the previous class. Rayleigh suggested using a fire-spell to sooth them, as their mother no longer kept them warm; however, Kai thought better of it, explaining that his risk of the spell back-firing outweighed the possible benefits. Another possibility remained, Rayleigh reminded Kai of his attempt to communicate with the implings in the past, stating that with a dragon, more should be able to come of such communication. The link was made. Kai took the risk of expressing his sorrow for their mother's demise, to the sorrow of the hatchlings. Rayleigh warned about continuing on this course, but Kai continued, expressing his sincerity through a gift. To the dismay of some poor Misthalian herder, Kai teleported in a live cow as an offering of sustenance. This proved enough to temporarily earn Kai the dragons' trust, he was free to telegrab a few scales as they enjoyed their feast. However, this success did not eliminate his chance to appear the fool, as Kai stepped backwards through the doorway back to Rayleigh's office, his heel gripped a stone, sending him hurtling into one of the office's many animal-housing cages. Upon their return, Rayleigh praised Kai on his ability to handle a potentially hazardous situation, but warned him that he needs to expand his skills for use outside of a controlled environment. To his surprise, the Red Mage chose Kai as his apprentice. Later that day, Kai attended his first lesson while donning the attire of a Red Apprentice. Defence against the Dark Arts, taught by Igneous Concendo. To Kai's dismay, many of the students were too caught up in the moral dilemma of even discussing dark magic, such as Necromancy, that they forgot the lesson immediately at hand, defense. A few of Kai's comments during the lesson removed the doubt that Kai was a good choice for the Red Order. The next morning, he helped treat Rick after his mishap with creating a summoning obelisk. Death of a Dragon Once again, Drask Rayleigh summoned Kai to his office. Bypassing the doors, Kai used his recently augmented apprentice ring to teleport him directly into the office. Moments later, four other apprentices entered the office; they were Rick Miner, Felix Nocte, Mara Vane, and Annabelle Renderra. Cutting short the small talk, Lost-Dream's master informed them of their task and allowed Mara to open a large box revealing a remarkable White Dragon scale. In order to inspire their sense of adventure, Rayleigh spun a tale that implied that the beasts still lived. Rayleigh recreated the doorway to the Dragon's Cavern; as instructed, Kai stepped through first, on his way grabbing and drinking an Anti-Fire potion. Behind him, some apprentices made their intentions clear. Mara announced that the first scale found belonged to her; Rick claimed that if a White Dragon egg was found, he should have it. Kai found both these proclamations distasteful, at the time, he was more hopeful to catch a glimpse of an extinct breed. Enter Cullem West, who tumbled through an additional doorway created by Rayleigh. After they all step through, one of the Juvenile Blue Dragons pounced on Kai, licking his hand to the bewilderment of his fellows. As he went to pat it on the snout, the hatchling headbutted Kai, which taught him that Dragons are not docile creatures. Warned to tread carefully, the group, minus Miss Renderra who had returned to the tower, slowly made their way through the fire-fly illuminated cavern. In order to fully appreciate the caverns splendor, Kai took a swig from a Wergali-based potion, which enhances one's senses. The caverns were dark, save for the occasional flash of fire in the distance. As they neared the halfway point, a set of ruins, Rick grew tired due to his self-inflicted wounds, he summoned a Steel Minotaur to carry both himself and Cullem. Kai enjoyed the walk, only put off by his master's warning of the ruin's inhabitants, black dragons. As they pass on, three Dragon implings harass the Minotaur duo, Mara, and Felix. The Minotaur swatted one into a steam geyser; Mara unfortunately cast fire magic, which it quickly swallowed, but she managed to protect her belongings by blowing it away with air magic; Kai turned back and cast a binding spell on the third. After the encounter, Felix teleported off to deal with prior engagements. Onwards and downwards, the five remaining reached a chasm, illuminated by fire. The sight revealed was both spectacular and saddening, below their feet lay a graveyard of dragons, some many times the size seen today. The group took two different ways down: Kai created a slab of earth, sliding his way down to the bottom; everyone else followed via a narrow natural path. Unfortunately, Rayleigh informed them that there are no White Dragons to be found, widening his arms to the mass grave. He requests that the apprentices only collect a white dragon scale not out of greed. Each of the apprentices reacted differently to this news: Kai was crest-fallen to learn that the species were indeed extinct; Rick upset he would not find an egg; and Mara wigged out about the mass grave. Ultimately, Kai found a scale unintentionally as he strode among the rows of the deceased. Then the unthinkable happens, a tattered winged, Red Dragon crashed down into the pit, further wounding its old ragged body with the bones of its ancestors. Mara and Cullem tried to comfort the dying beast, but were only met with the weak protests of an old dragon; both depart, unable to further witness the beast's pain. Rick stated that he was unable to let it endure any more pain. Weighing his conviction, Rayleigh asked Rick if he would be able to stomach denying the dragon of a death akin to its ancestors. Kai followed a similar course, trying his best to persuade Rick that the dragon wished to die in this way, like its ancestors, that the whole place was a monument to their way. Rick took no heed, believing himself just, that the dragon should be put out of its misery, believing no creature should suffer to death. He recalled his familiar, which brandished its steely axe. With a wave of his hand, Rick ordered the Steel Minotaur to give a mighty heave, decapitating the dragon. Kai was speechless in his fury- unable to throw rebuke, only disappointment. Down to his very core, he believed what Rick did was wrong. Rayleigh took it harder, appearing torn up as a result of the gruesome demise, refusing Kai's request to pursue Mara. Rubbing his ring, Kai teleported back to his dorm to drink away his anger. A Rash Departure * Saving Anna Renderra (while high on dwarf weed) caused Janus to rethink his life * His anger did not subside, so Kai left the tower to resume his travels. A New Life * Returns to the name Janus. Planting Seeds * Janus wanders around Gielinor. * Attended coronation and wedding in Misthalin/Kandarin Set in Stone * Sees a poster to help an elderly sculpter create his magnum opus. * Shows up in Lumbridge and meets Ahriman Vahar and Kylara Lansing, the hosts of the quest, and fellows Quentin Lansing and Strabon Dean. Ahriman gives the party a quick run down of what's what before taking them to Benjamin Qorro to get the full explanation. * With a horse drawn cart in tow, the part arrives at an abandoned workshop. They find a hidden door unlocked by a sliding track on the floor, which was hidden by a table and the caked dust on the floor. * The party heads down, Janus lights the way with a floating orb of light. * Fought a human-spider thing and found this soul stone thing. * Plot still to be finished. Encroached Borders * Accepted an offer from King Caius Elysian to become a member of a new organization known as the King's Auxiliary. * Wanders in Varrock Square, offers to help put up Wintumber decorations. * While on a nightly stroll, Janus used an experimental teleportation spell to happen upon a camp of White Knights on the east side of the river Lum. The effect was disastrous, but the sudden appearance of a Elliot and a wild bear refocused Captain Renier and his men's attention from him to the bear. Following a volley of arrows, an offensive binding spell, Janus telekinetically hurled a rock at the bear while Elliot flung his dagger toss. Big knight decapitates the bear. Elliot wanders off with knights to grab his gear. Janus explains his teleportation method to the captain(I'll do that here too), and agrees to put in a good word for the captain to King Caius before returning to the castle for the night. * Informed King Caius Elysian about the White Knight camp. The Second Night: Summons That evening, Janus returned to the White Knight camp, aiming to deliver King Caius’s message to Captain Reiner. The magician opted to fly to the camp this time, basking in the crisp Wintumber air above the treetops, lowering to the ground only as he neared the camp. He skirted around the camp making note of each sentry before making his presence known as he entered camp, illuminated by an orb of light. Janus figured the guards would remember him as the mage who exploded from the tree the previous. He was wrong. As Janus marked his final approach, a guard moved to stop him, hand on hilt, before challenging “Who goes there?” A second voice sitting by the fire dismisses the guard. It was the captain. The captain waved the magician over, before ordering the guard off. “He was just here the night before. I’ll deal with it.” '' ''The magician greeted Reiner with a smile plastered onto his face. “I think being less dramatic really payed off this time. Good evening, captain.” Janus shivered ever-so slightly, he hated the cold. “Good evening, friend.” The captain studied the magician’s face. “I hadn’t expected to see you again.” “Well” he began, “I don’t plan on making it a habit.” Snapping his right fingers in the air, the magician extinguished the bright, heatless source of light. “Shall we head to the fire? It’s frigid!” “Of course.” He agreed, gesturing towards the fire and made his way back towards the oasis of warmth and light. “So, what pray-tell brings you back? Did you deliver my message?” The magician made sure to move close to the fire before responding. “Indeed I did. I come bearing the response.” He certainly knew how to build suspense. Sir Reiner’s face looked more pale than it usually did. Lit by the warm-light campfire, a look of suppressed interest washed over his face. “I see, and what would that response be?” Janus, being a lunar magician and telepath, knew his statement took the desired effect, but no feature betrayed the magician’s knowing of the captain’s growing interest. “The king wishes to make your acquaintance at your soonest convenience, captain. He seemed...” the man paused again for effect, “...interested as to why you’re so far east.” Janus seemed fairly interested as well. Sir Reiner nodded his head several times, turning from Janus to look into the fire. “I’ll arrange to visit the city tomorrow morning. I’m not sure the king will be please with my answers.” “Mmm…- indeed. No offense, but I doubt foreign battalions of knights give any ruler a modicum of pleasure, my friend.” “No sense in being offended by truth.” He said while sighing. “I’m not expecting much of a welcome, but it’s a good sign the king himself is willing to hear our plight.” “I do pray that we’re entering a new era.” The magician said while exhaling slowly, the hot breath seemingly danced around in the cold air. “A new era of peace.” “Peace is like trying to grasp onto an oiled rope,” he commented dryly, pulling his dull-blue eyed gaze away from the fire, and back to Janus. “I’m curious, what brings a Lunar mage into the city of Varrock.” “Ah.” The sudden shift caught the magician off-guard, “I spent some time at the tower, I ended up traveling around the kingdom, helping where I could.” His bright teal eyes locked into a gaze with the captain, before responding to the captain’s sentiment. “That was a sad metaphor, but an apt one.” The naive magician sighed. “One can still have hope.” “I suppose.” The knight captain replied, pushing himself off the ground. “So, you served at the tower? I’ve been meaning to visit there again someday.” “Served?” Janus inquired, lofting a brow in amusement as a chuckle escaped his lips. “I don’t know about that, it’s more of a place for research where too little theory is put into practice.” “Why change what isn’t broken, as the saying goes.” Reiner shrugged, causing his mail armor to clink with the movement. The magician grunted uncommittedly to either a yes or a no. “Perhaps. Change isn’t all bad, but…- that’s already a tried philosophical debate.” The tone of his voice evoked his thought that everything is best in moderation- an opinion shared by other Guthixian traditionalists. “How fare you and your knights, captain?” “They’re well. I’ve been keeping them as busy as I can. They’re anxious though. We’ve been idle for a little too long, and with the situation Varrock is likely facing, the longer we wait, the more dangerous it will become.” “Mmm…- I’ll refrain from asking. That’s for the king to hear. Any chance of a peaceful resolution to this…- threat?” The mage phrased his wording carefully, curious as to what the captain would reveal without being pressured. “Not-likely.” He said frowning. “This threat is extremely dangerous and a danger to anyone unfortunate enough to be around it. These knights were hand picked by the order to eliminate him.” The magician’s eyes drifted back to the waltzing flames, even to the captain it was plain to see that the man was attempting to reign his curiosity. His mind was shouting ‘gotcha’. The threat was a person! “All of this for a single man?” Offhandedly, the magician prodded a log deeper into the fire. “Indeed.” Reiner paused, unsure if he should continue. “We are taking every precaution.” The captain raised his hand to his mouth as a yawn escaped his lips. “Perhaps, we can discuss this further at the castle? I should sleep, I’m to meet the King tomorrow.” '' ''The mage lurched backwards as he levitated off of the ground. “I apologize, I have asked too much from you, captain. Curiosity is the lust of the mind. I do hope that your journey is both pleasant and safe.” “Not at all, I’ve just had a full day. I’ll speak to you, see, hopefully.” He said, offering his hand out to shake the mage’s hand. Janus accepted the gesture with a fairly solid grip. “Mmm…- hopefully.” “Be safe friend.” “And to you.” Once the grip was released, a magical force swallowed Janus and the surrounding light- he had teleported back to Varrock. Monastery Assault * Traveling, saw smoke above Edgeville * Found Monks under attack by Kinshra * Held off attack with a wall of fire * Helped evacuate before returning to Varrock * Reported to Caius and gave counsel. Recent Events * None of note Personal Effects Weaponry Natura Vitae * Upon completing the dream ritual prior to his banishment, Janus received a staff made of Dramen wood. * Unlike most weapons, the staff is a living piece of wood, which requires constant attention. * Janus imbued the wood with divine energy, enabling it transmute into any shape he desires. Trinkets * Wizard's Tower Communication Gem: This small gem allows any person to communicate with one-another while on Tower grounds. It was given to him on his second day at the Tower. * Wizard's Tower Rank Ring - Apprentice Level: A silver banded ring, topped with an elemental rune (Fire - Red Order) to represent the order of the apprentice. This ring holds the same enchantments as the one for students (a simple and minor enchantment to help one concentrate, especially while under pressure. Also allows for teleportation to the front of the Tower building), alongside a slight boost to the strength of elemental spells. Kai modified his ring with a few additional teleports to his master's office, and his own room. * Arcane Capacitor Necklace: A string of three talismans given to him by Morgan Elysian. It allows Kai to focus his magics elsewhere than the Lunar Book. Miscellaneous * White Dragon Scale * Juvenile Blue Dragon Tooth * Assorted Herbs and Secondary ingredients Relations Family Janus does not have any known relatives because he grew up in a surrogate family; however, he desires to discover his true family, but does not possess the resources to do so. If anyone wishes to incorporate Janus into an existing family (and satisfies either of the maternal or paternal requirements of his ancestry below) contact Ben. Paternal Family * Unknown Human Grandmother * Unknown Elven Grandfather * Unknown Half-Elven Father Maternal Family * Unknown Moon Clan Grandmother * Unknown Fremennik Grandfather * Unknown Moon Clan Mother Friends and Mentors Acquaintances Adversaries Related Pages * Janus's Documents * The Wizard's Tower Media JanusWT1.png|Kai posing in his new dorm. JanusWT2.png|Kai practicing his magic wards. JanusP1.png|Janus introducing himself to King Caius Elysian. JanusA1.png|Janus on a quest from Benjamin Qorro. JanusV1.png|Janus meditating in his room in Varrock Palace. JanusV2.png|Janus reporting to King Caius Elysian on the camp. JanusV3.png|Janus reporting the attack on the Edgeville Monastery. Trivia * Zrie picked Janus's alias, the name "Kai", because of its many translations, many of which are related to either the character's affinity with nature and magic. Below are a few examples. ** In both Hawaiian and Japanese, the name Kai means ocean. ** In Scottish, Kai can mean Fire. ** In Navajo, Kai means Willow Tree. * The RuneScape religion that best represents Janus's beliefs (even before Guthix's passing) is Serenism, but he does not know much about the religion so instead does not practice. * Janus gets annoyed when strangers tell him that his name sounds like a woman's (like Janis). * Janus was born on the first of the Ires of Phyrss, in the 145th year of the 5th age. ** The following is that day in Roman numerals (Age/Year/Month/Day): V/CXLV/VIII/I Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Crossbreeds Category:Elf Category:Humans Category:Fremennik Category:Moon Clan Category:Mage Category:Modern Magic user Category:Lunar Mages Category:Summoners Category:Druid Category:Guthixian Category:Vianist Category:Serenist Category:Godless Category:Neutral Category:Good Category:Incomplete Articles